xenotalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Wiki Xénotale
If you don't understand french skip this part and go to the english part(7). Bienvenue Xénotale est un AU(Univers Alternatif) d'Undertale créé le 22 Septembre 2018 par Zeno Dreemurr Cet AU est un AU à côté essentiellement scénaristique et basé sur la peur. Les monstres ont tous peur de quelqu'un ou font peur à un grand groupe de monstres. Cet AU contient une backstory un suicide un peu de torture de la dépression de la folie et surtout de la peur. Quand Frisk tomba dans l'Underground elle entendit une voix qui lui donna le pouvoir de faire peur aux monstres mais en contrepartie elle a perdu sa conscience. Personnages(avec les dérivations) Frisk * Neutre * Pacifiste(le fantôme) * Génocide * Pacifiste post-génocide * Cas post-neutre spécial Chara * Neutre * Pacifiste * Vivante Flowey(et Asriel) * Neutre * Omega * Pacifiste(Flowey) * God of Hyperdeath * Angel of Death * Pacifiste(Asriel) * Génocide Toriel * Neutre et Pacifiste * Génocide Napstablook Sans * Neutre et Pacifiste * Génocide * Celerity!Sans Toby Fox Papyrus * Neutre * Pacifiste * Génocide * Cas post-génocide spécial Grillby Monster Kid * Neutre et Pacifiste * Génocide Undyne * Neutre * Pacifiste * Génocide Alphys * Neutre * Pacifiste * Génocide Gaster * Neutre et Pacifiste * Neutre et Pacifiste(fusionné avec Sans) * Génocide Mettaton * Neutre et Pacifiste * Neutre et Pacifiste(EX) * Génocide(NEO) * Génocide(Happstablook) Asgore * Neutre et Pacifiste * Génocide La Voix Zeno * Forme normale * Vraie forme X-Mix(Non-canonique) Ultimate Timeline!Asriel Ultimate Timeline!Toriel Ultimate Timeline!Sans Ultimate Timelien!Papyrus Ultimate Timeline!Undyne Ultimate Timeline!Alphys Ultimate Timeline!Mettaton Omega Ultimate Timeline!Gaster Ultimate Timeline!Chara Lieux Lieux Undertale * Ruines * Snowdin * Waterfall * Hotland * CORE * New Home/Barrière Lieux ajoutés * Void * Anti-monde * Monde Alpha * QG de Zeno Equipements Armes * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * Vraie Hache * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Armures * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Episodes Xénotale(Histoire principale) * Episode 1 * Episode 2 Quand Celerity!Sans et Xéno!Papyrus se sont rencontrés * Episode 1 * Episode 2 Liens utiles * Xénotale * Frisk * Papyrus * Zeno * X-Mix(Non-canonique) * Deviant-art * Wattpad * Serveur Discord Welcome Xénotale is an AU (Alternate Universe) of Undertale created on September 22, 2018 by Zeno Dreemurr This AU is an AU beside essentially scriptwriting and based on fear. Monsters are all afraid of someone or scare a large group of monsters. This AU contains a backstory, a suicide, a bit of depression, torture, madness and mostly fear. When Frisk fells into the Underground she heard a voice that gave her the power to scare the monsters but in return she lost consciousness. Characters(with derivations) Frisk * Neutral * Pacifist(The phantom) * Genocide * Post-genocide pacifist * Special post-neutral case Chara * Neutral * Pacifist * Alive Flowey(and Asriel) * Neutral * Omega * Pacifist(Flowey) * God of Hyperdeath * Angel of Death * Pacifist(Asriel) * Genocide Toriel * Neutral ans Pacifist * Genocide Napstablook Sans * Neutral and Pacifist * Neutral and Pacifist(Merged with Gaster) * Genocide(Normal) * Genocide(Phase 2) * Celerity!Sans Toby Fox Papyrus * Neutral * Pacifist * Genocide * Special post-genocide case Grillby Monster Kid * Neutral and Pacifist * Genocide Undyne * Neutral * Pacifist * Genocide Alphys * Neutral * Pacifist * Genocide Gaster * Neutral and Pacifist * Neutral and Pacifist(Merged with Sans) * Genocide Mettaton * Neutral and Pacifist * Neutral and Pacifist(EX) * Genocide(NEO) * Genocide(Happstablook) Asgore * Neutral and Pacifist * Genocide The Voice Zeno * Normal form * True form X-Mix(Non-cannon) Ultimate Timeline!Asriel Ultimate Timeline!Toriel Ultimate Timeline!Sans Ultimate Timelien!Papyrus Ultimate Timeline!Undyne Ultimate Timeline!Alphys Ultimate Timeline!Mettaton Omega Ultimate Timeline!Gaster Ultimate Timeline!Chara Locations Undertale Locations * Ruins * Snowdin * Waterfall * Hotland * CORE * New Home/Barrier Added locations * Void * Anti-World * Alpha World * Zeno's HQ Equipements Weapons * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * True Axe * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Armors * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Episodes Xénotale(Main Story) * Episode 1 * Episode 2 When Celerity!Sans and Xéno!Papyrus met * Episode 1 * Episode 2 Useful links * Xénotale * Frisk * Zeno * X-Mix(Non-cannon) * Deviant-art * Wattpad * Xénotale's Discord server Quel squelette vous préférez(Who is your favorite skeleton)? Xéno!Papyrus Xéno!Sans Xéno!Gaster Celerity!Sans Catégorie:Tout